


Fred Andrews, Super Dad

by Lattes_lipstick_literature



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Healthy Relationships, I Love Fred Andrews, No weird Shit, Not too heavy on relationships, Someone has to parent, jason didn't die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:51:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lattes_lipstick_literature/pseuds/Lattes_lipstick_literature
Summary: If anyone asked Fred Andrews how many children he had he would respond with one, but in his mind and heart other faces would pop up.Archie was his by flesh and blood, and while most people would say blood was thicker than water, Fred would tell you to look each and every one of these kids in the face and deny them their love.





	Fred Andrews, Super Dad

**Author's Note:**

> I've started a new fic because why not? This is a dedication to Fred Andrews because I love him...

**Jughead (and Jellybean)**  
Fred can still remember when Jughead was first born, how small the premature baby was in that little incubator. He remembers how nervous FP was to hold his tiny son, so much so that Fred held him first to show FP that it was okay. He remembers how the Jughead had squeezed his finger so hard, that with tears in his eyes he knew this kid was a fighter. He remembers going home that night to Mary, who was too pregnant to go to the hospital, and vowing that no matter what Jughead would have a place at the Andrew’s home.

Fred had thought FP would get his act together once he got married and had a kid, and he did for a little and he wanted to make sure things stayed great for FP, so they started having family dinners together. While Mary didn’t really get along with Gladys, they saw how much Fred and FP wanted their boys to grow up together as they had, so they put up with it and remained civil. This lasted longer than Fred had hoped for and as he watched the two boys grow alongside each other his heart felt full.

Things changed, however, when Gladys got unexpectedly pregnant again. 

Fred knew they were struggling a little financially as it is, but another baby would put a crucial strain on their household income. Fred saw first hand how FP struggled to keep his job, to pay the bills each month and he did what he could but a millionaire he was not. Soon Gladys stopped coming to the dinners, feigning sickness and after the first dozen times, Fred just stopped asking about her. FP had confided in him about his marital troubles and honestly he couldn’t blame Gladys for how she felt, he was starting to feel a little frustrated at FP too. Soon after Gladys stopped showing FP did too, and it was just little Jughead who would come and eat his weight in potatoes and meat. 

He knew Mary had a sweet spot for the skinny little dark-haired boy, and didn’t mention when she snuck in treats for him in Tupperware she made for him to take home. When Jughead started showing up earlier and earlier on their dinner days, so early in fact that the boy was usually waiting for them when they woke up, they just accepted it and made more breakfast. Mary started stocking the house with both Archie’s and Jughead’s favorites foods. She would also make both of their costumes every Halloween and hung up school pictures around the house of the boys. Fred had ended up teaching both boys how to throw a ball and ride their bikes. 

When Jellybean started getting bigger she would come over too which delighted both Mary and Fred. Mary because she had always wanted a little girl, and Fred because as long as she was around he knew she was safe. Not that he didn’t trust Gladys and FP with their kids but they were working more and more to make ends meet that he knew they didn’t always have time for them. When Jughead had confided in him that he wished Fred and Mary were his parents, it damn near broke his heart. He made sure though that Jughead understood that his parents loved both him and his sister, that just because they couldn’t be around as much as he wanted them to didn’t mean they were forgetting about him. Both kids started staying over more often, but the older Andrews never once questioned it just made sure they had toothbrushes and extra clothes for them. 

When Gladys finally left FP, she took Jellybean with her. He remembers when the little girl had stopped over to stay goodbye, not even able to get the words out because she was crying so hard. While he had promised that he would stay in contact he wasn't sure if he could keep it, but damn would he try his hardest.

When he and Mary had started having problems he knew Jughead recognized the signs and thank him silently for making sure Archie was okay and diverting his attention away from his parents struggling Marriage. When Mary left and both Archie and Fred was a mess Jughead was there to help cook meals. When Archie decided he wasn't going to take over the family construction business instead of deciding that he wanted to pursue his education and music in California, Fred was honestly a tiny bit disappointed.

He accepted it, and decided he much rather have Archie be happy and fulfill his dreams, he was a bit surprised when Jughead stayed around. When Fred asked him about it he said he could write from anywhere, but Fred was sure it was due to the fact that a certain Raven haired princess had stayed around. Jughead eventually started working for Fred, while attending community college. 

When he found out Jughead was a business major he knew exactly who he wanted to take over the company when he retired, and when he told the boy the news he swore (and had to drill into him the fact that no, he wasn't making a mistake, and that yes, he was, in fact, worthy of it) Jughead had asked a surprising question.

“Don't you want it to stay in the family?”

“Jughead, you are family.”


End file.
